Tensión Sexual
by Mizuiro Kioko
Summary: Zoro y Sanji se pelean demasiado, estropeando así hasta los días relativamente tranquilos que la navegante llega a disfrutar. Y Robin decide aventurar una posible sugerencia del porqué de las peleas tan constantes. ¿Tendrá razón?


**Disclaimer**: One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Un día tranquilo, al menos, todo lo tranquilo que puede ser un día en la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja. Nami suspiró relajadamente mientras dejaba que la suave brisa revolviese sus cabellos. El tiempo era perfecto para estar al aire libre. Arreglando un poco su desordenado pelo, comenzó a observar a sus nakamas. Robin estaba a su lado, como siempre ajena al resto, totalmente ida en su libro. Usopp, Luffy y Chopper jugaban a algun extraño juego al que decidió no prestar atención. No parecía peligroso de todas maneras. No mucho, teniendo en cuenta que todo lo que implicase a Luffy gritaba problemas. Y Zoro... El maldito vago dormía a pierna suelta en medio de cubierta. Bufó, pero decidió dejar al espadachín donde estaba. No tenía ganas de gritarle con el buen tiempo que hacia.

-Nami-swan~! Robin-chwan~!- ante el grito, Nami sonrió. Eso implicaba que ahí llegaba su bebida refrescante del día y ya tenía sed. -Traigo las bebidas más refrescantes para mis dos bellas flores~!- canturreó Sanji, yendo como un torbellino de amor hacía sus dos chicas mientras les delcaraba su amor eterno.

-¿Y las nuestras~~?- dijeron el trio de idiotas a la vez, interrumpiendo las declaraciones de amor del cocinero.

-¡Vosotros os las buscais solos! ¡Estan en la cocina!- espetó Sanji. ¿Cómo se atrevian a interrumpir su elaborada declaración de amor hacía las dos bellezas más grandes del mundo? Y mientras los tres chicos corrían a la cocina, Usopp y Chopper algo desesperados por evitar que Luffy se tomase y sus bebidas además de la propia, Sanji procedió a seguir con su declaración. O al menos esa era su intención hasta que tropezó con un indignante marimo totalmente espatarrado sobre el suelo. Con una acrobacia sacada de película, Sanji logró no derramar las bebidas sobre sus frágiles damas. Recuperado el equilibrio, el cocinero entregó las bebidas como el profesional que era, gratamente obsequiado con dos deslumbrantes sonrisas llenas de amor. A su ver, claro.

Y cumplido su deber de caballero, Sanji se giró hacía el intento de tesoro nacional, molesto. Dormir en medio de cubierta, ¡sólo él podría hacerlo! ¡Y encima ni se había molestado en mover un músculo después de casi haber logrado que sus bellas damas fuesen manchadas con la bebida del día!

Sanji estaba indignado. Así que no dudo ni una milésima de segundo antes de profesarle una certerá patada en el abdomen al cerebro de musculos.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces, ceja rizada?- espetó Zoro, después de haber logrado dominar el ataque de tos que le ofreció tan amablemente Sanji con su letal patada.

-Maldito marimo, además de contaminar el aire con tu presencia, ¿tienes complejo de piedra?- replicó Sanji con calma, dando le una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

-Al menos yo no voy lamiendo botas ajenas- fue la rápida respuesta de Zoro. Con lo cual se ganó una patada bien dirigida a su torso. Claro que esta vez estaba preparado, y con extrema fácilidad, y movimientos conocidos, se defendió. Así comenzó una de las diarias peleas entre el espadachín y el cocinero.

Y Nami chasqueó la lengua en disgusto. Nunca entendería porqué ese par tenía que pelear por la más mínima tonteria. Notó como Robin, a su lado, tan sólo reía suave, obviamente divertida con algo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó, procediendo a ignorar al par de idiotas. La arqueóloga dejó de reir para posar su oscura mirada sobre Nami. Sonrió.

-Espadachín-san y Cocinero-san son divertidos- explicó Robin, sonriendo divertida.

-¡¿Divertidos? ¡Son exasperantes!- declaró la navegante. -Nunca entenderé porqué deben pelear a la mínima provocación- siguió la joven con obvia exasperación.

-¿Tensión sexual?- aventuró la morena.

-¿Tensión sex-? ¡Cómo va a ser eso! Si no se aguantan ni dormidos.

-Hagamos la prueba entonces- y la sonrisa de Robin prometía de todo menos pensamientos puros e inocentes.

-¿Prueba?- se atrevió a preguntar Nami. La mayor tan sólo asintió para después cruzar los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-_Dos Fleur_- murmuró. Y aprovechando un momento de cercanía en medio de la pelea, una mano apareció en la espalda de cada chico. Antes de poder preguntar qué hacía una mano en la espalda de su rival, Zoro y Sanji se vieron chocando bocas de bruta manera, y se quedarón de piedra. El shock durando un segundo antes de llevar su anterior pelea a niveles más intímos.

Nami abrió la boca, llena de incredulidad. Se estaban besando. ¿Besando? ¡Se devoraban! Sanji y Zoro se estaban devorando, y... ¿Gimiendo en la boca del otro? ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? Se giró a mirar a Robin, la cual lucía una satisfecha sonrisa Te-Lo-Dije. Y antes de lograr ordenar las palabras en su cabeza para poder hacer una coherente pregunta a la misteriosa joven, un gemido más audible que los anteriores la distrajo. Volvió a mirar a Zoro y Sanji para descubrir como habían pasado de sólo besarse, a explorarse por debajo de la ropa, sin importar el hecho de encontrarse en plena cubierta.

-¡Iros a los camarotes!- gritó Nami, algo nerviosa y avergonzada ante el espectáculo de lujuria que los mayores ofrecian. Y aunque notó un intento por parte de Sanji de separarse, Zoro se lo impidió con una rápido roce sobre la entrepierna del cocinero. Aquello molestó a la navegante. Sin perder el tiempo, se levantó de su silla y pateó a los chicos hasta los camarotes, donde los encerró. Agradeció internamente que Luffy y compañía no hubiesen decidido hacer acto de presencia. Algo le aseguraba que eso sólo podría empeorar la situación.

En cuanto volvió al lado de Robin, se dejó caer sobre la silla, suspirando con cansanció.

-No pienso preguntar- declaró Nami, masajeando se la sienes. Teniendo los ojos cerrados, no notó la enigmática y divertida sonrisa de la arqueóloga.


End file.
